marvel max steel: Encounter
by ninjanicktf
Summary: dead pool accidently teleports the avengers to max steel's universe. separated, they need to find etch other. yeah a crappy summary, but a not-so-crappy story. (no matter what some of my friends say)
1. arrival

Marvel universe: the avengers were invited to the Baxter building. Reed Richards wanted to show them his new invention.

"Man, I have a lot of good memories here. Trying to join the team, leaving because I found out I would not get paid, getting framed, ah. Good times" spider-man said. They look at all of reed's inventions.

"Wow, I've never seen anything like this!" falcon said. He saw many fantastic inventions.

"This right here is my new invention! The universal transporter! Now we can go to any universe! And before any one brings up the negative zone, now we can go by choice"

"Why is it by choice now?" ms marvel said.

"Annihilus" Thor said.

"Oh"

"So how does it work?" Iron man asked.

"I don't know. I haven't tested it yet. Maybe the hulk—" reed said before a merc with a mouth interrupted them.

"Hey noobs! How you doing? Oh, spider woman! How you doin? Black widow, cool. Captain America! Love the new look! " deadpool said as he walked in.

"What are you doing here deadpool?" Captain America asked.

"ninjanicktf wanted me here. He said something about me being a plot device—ohhhh! What does this do?" dead pool said as he reached for the universal transporter.

"DEAPOOL DON'T-" spider woman said before a flash of light came. Reed looked around and didn't see the avengers.

Max steel universe: Max is in detention. Again. He has been missing classes. He is still trying to get over the whole jenny thing *see betrayal to understand*

"Hello class. Welcome to detention. I'm principle Jackson. You are all here for a reason" principle Jackson said.

"How soon can we leave?" steel asked. Max was about to answer when they heard a scream. Ultimate elementor attacked. He trashed the school.

"Go turbo stre—" Max said before a laser blasted elementor. Then a web came. And a shield.

"What is going on?!" steel shouted.

"I wish I knew" Max said.


	2. avengers vs elementor

"What is that thing?!" spider man asked as all of his webs passed right through elementor.

"It appears be made of air" captain America said.

"It can be earth, fire, even metal for all I care! We're taking it down!" Iron man said as he attempted to shoot elementor with his unibeam. Elementor grabbed him and tossed him around.

"Jarvis try to scan that—thing! It has to have a weak spot!" iron man shouted.

"As you wish sir" Jarvis said as he scanned elementor. Max grabbed iron man out of elementor's hands.

"Max steel appears to have a posse now!" air elemetor said. "No matter! We shall crush him!" earth elementor said.

"Talk about split personalities!" spider man said.

"What does he mean posse?!" steel asked.

"You know, a group of people that—" max said.

"I know what a posse is, I want to know who he's taking about!" steel said interrupting max.

"Is there anything beside the hulk that could take this thing down?!" spider man said as elementor ran towards him.

"Cap! Those giant eyes on his forehead! Hit them! That's his weak spot!" iron man shouted. Captain America throws his shield at elementor's head. Elementor clutches his head in pain. Spider man slings his webs and trips elementor.

"Looks like he just did the flop!" spider man said after elementor fell. Iron man and captain America look at him in a confused way. "Am I the only one here who watches that?" spider man said.

"Okay, we need to find the rest of the group" iron man said.

"And find out where we are" spider man said.

"Look the others can't be far behind. We need to find hulk before whoever is the city protectors find him first!" captain America said. A car came and randomly hit max steel.

"Found him" spider man said. The trio leave to find where the care came from. Max gets the car off him and looks.

"Who were those guys? And why do they look familiar?" steel asked. Max was about to say "I don't know" when his phone rang.

"Hello?" max asked.

"Hey, Mario's pizza? I would like a large—oops! Wrong number" the man on the phone said.


	3. rampage

In the town Sydney is walking with Kirby talking about elementor's attack at the school. They talk about how max steel wasn't really there when exstoyer was rammed into the side of a building right next to them.

"you call that strength! Max steel's stronger than you!" exstroyer shouted. A giant beast came up to him.

"HULK STRONGEST ONE THERE IS!" the creature said.

"Hulk! Calm down!" Ms. Marvel said. Max steel rushed there in speed mode and arrived soon. Steel detached from max.

"Who are those two—they also look familiar!" steel said as a car came towards max. However iron man grabbed the car (kinda like superman)

"Get to safety. We've faced the hulk on a rampage before" iron man said to max.

"You think I can't handle this? GO TURBO, STRENGTH!" max steel said as he changed into strength mode. Meanwhile, spider-man tries to calm down the hulk.

"Look hulk, this guy hasn't run into you before. He must not know that you're th—" spider man said right before hulk threw him into a newsstand. A comic book lands on his face he picks it up and looks at it. "Wait a minute" he said. Max tried to fight hulk.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you, but I might have to if I have no—WHOA!" max said before hulk tossed him. N-tek arrived and captured exstroyer.

"What is that thing?!" Jefferson asked, talking about the hulk.

"I don't know, but were taking it down!" Ferris shouted. They started shooting at the hulk. Hulk just grabs a tank and throws it at n-tek.

"STOP! You're making him angry! Trust me; you won't like him when he's angry!" iron man said. N-tek just ignored him. Berto injects a serum into hulk which turns him back into Bruce banner. N-tek cuffs him and takes him away.

"NO!" ms marvel shouted. Captain America put his hand on her shoulders.

"Don't worry. We'll find the rest of the avengers and we can try to break him out" captain America said.

"Wait, did he say avengers? Like the super hero team?" steel asked.


	4. clarity

"So what are we going to do know?!" ms marvel asked.

"We still need to find out where we are" captain America said. Kirby walked up to him.

"Wow! Those are some really good cosplayers! They almost look like the real avengers!" Kirby said.

"What?" ms marvel asked.

"Hey guys! I found something!" spider man said. He opened a comic book.

"You want to show us a comic book?" iron man asked.

"No, look at the art! It's us!" spider man said. They look at the comic book.

"Oh my god, your right! That is us!" iron man said.

"I think I know where we are now!" captain America said.

"It's not Kansas, that's for sure" spider man said.

"Not OUR Kansas. Were in some alternate universe where we are fictional characters in comic books!" iron man said.

"So that's what that guy meant by cosplayers!" ms marvel said.

…

Bruce banner wakes up in a holding cell. He puts his hands on the tube. Ferris walks in.

"Good, you're awake" Ferris said.

"Look, you need to get me out of here! You don't understand! A year ago, I was exposed to gamma radiation! Whenever I get angry, I turn into the hulk! A monstrous being that cannot be stopped! I need to find my friends! We got separated after a big light came!" Bruce said.

"Yeah, and my uncle is Stan lee. You expect me to buy that?" Ferris asked. Max steel arrived.

"Who is this guy?" Max asked.

"Bruce banner. Clams he's the incredible hulk" Ferris said.

"Wait a minute, the green guy, that posse that took down elemetor, I think the avengers have somehow become real! We need to find them and talk to them!

"Yeah but who knows where they are?" Max asked.

"I think we should follow the news" steel said as he held up a new paper that had deadpool, black widow, and falcon on it.


	5. the sinister six

Asgard: Loki has been monitoring the avengers. He's seeing everything they do when they are in max's steel's universe.

"Ah. The avengers are still separated, this being they keep coming in contact with is a minor threat, and my brother is nowhere to be found. Good" Loki said as he walks towards his portal showing him what's happing in it. "Enchantress, come here please" Loki commanded.

"Yes Loki?" Enchantress asked.

"Gather some of what these mortals call, "super villains". I'm going to need help" Loki replied.

"As you wish" enchantress said. She opened a portal. Out came venom, ultron, winter solder, and carnage.

"What the—where the heck are we?!"ultron asked.

"This is not right" venom said. He then made that Nosie he made in the 1994 spider man cartoon.

"Crap, I was going to kill harry Osborn just so I could get close to spider man!" carnage said.

"This is not what I expecting" winter shoulder said.

"Hello. I am Loki. I have summoned you all here for a reason" Loki said to the villains.

"And what purpose is that?" venom asked.

"Simple. I have given you a chance to eradicate the avengers" Loki said. Venom and carnage were about to walk away. "Did I mention that spider-man was one of them?" venom and carnage came back.

"And the best part is that there's someone who is a minor threat attempting to attack them as well. You might have a new ally. His name is Max Steel. Although, I think that he won't work with us." Loki said.

"Even that pathetic flesh bag's name makes him sound weak! This should be easy" ultron said.

"Let us at him!" carnage said.

"This is going to be fun" venom said. Winter solder just nodded.

"Good. I should make my way into this dimension of "copper canyon" Loki said. He used his staff to create a portal to max steel's universe.

"This going to be easy, especially without Thor being around" Loki said as he walked through the portal. "Let's split up. Find the avengers or this "max steel" and give them no mercy" Loki said. He and the villains split up.


	6. filler

Thor is walking around the city. He does not know where he is. He bumps into a man.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just—" Thor began.

"Wow, you must be a big fan! You even got the accent right! Here, have an autograph!" the man (if you haven't figured it out yet, is Stan Lee) said.

"Okay…" Thor said. Max walked down the street looking for the avengers.

"Okay, that looks like Thor. So maybe the others aren't far behind" Max said in flight mode. Suddenly a portal opened in the sky. Venom jumped out.

"Looks like the avengers weren't the only ones who became real!" steel said as venom changed at Max. He punched Max into a wall. And then he grabs Max and threw him into a bus. Max tries to fly away from venom but venom grabs him

"This guy is pretty tough. I'm not sure we can beat him" Max said.

"I think he has a weakness" steel said. Max grabbed a metal poll and attempted to hit venom with it. Venom moved causing Max to hit another pole. Venom covered his ears and screamed.

"Wait, THAT'S IT! The Symbiote can't stand loud sounds!" steel said. "Max, we need to get to the church!"

"How can a church stop venom?" Max asked.

"I think your little friend is saying to crash into the churn bell and that will slow venom down! That how I got rid of him when bonded to me" spider-man said. Max turned around. The small avengers posse came.

"What is that thing?" Max asked.

"We call him venom. Spider-man can tell you about it" iron man said.

"But how did he get here?" Max asked. Thor came.

"I think I know. My brother, Loki sent him here. And I'm assuming he's not alone" Thor said.

"We got to go to the church now. By the way, we were on our way here" steel said as he threw a newspaper at them.

"Thanks! Come on, I want to give deadpool a piece of my mind" miss marvel said.


	7. things get Intense

n-tek arrives in the city with Bruce banner.

"So is "deadpool" guy is trouble. I don't remember reading about him" Ferris said. "Maybe he was introduced when—" Jefferson was right behind Ferris.

"LOOK OUT!" Jefferson shouted as he pushed Ferris out of the way.

"Jefferson, what the he—" Ferris said right before a black and red dagger landed right next to him. It soon turned into dust.

"Aw man, I missed" carnage said.

"What is that thing?!" Ferris said.

"They call him carnage" Bruce said.

"Wait, why is he called that?!" Ferris asked.

"Because he's a serial killer" Bruce replied.

"Please tell me that mean he goes around killing cornflakes" Jefferson said.

"'afraid not" Bruce said.

"Oh, this is going to be easy!" carnage said.

…

Max lures venom to the church.

"Okay, I don't see any I beams" Max said as he looks around.

"I have an idea! Max turn into strength mode! If we can hit that bell a few times, then the Symbiote will stop!" steel said. Venom came looking for Max.

"Where are you?" venom said. Max jumped and hit the bell. Venom screamed.

"IT'S WORKING! DO IT AGAIN!" steel shouted. Max repeatedly hit the bell. The Symbiote came off Eddie.

"No my precious! Come back!"Eddie shouted. The Symbiote was about to cling on Max before it disappeared, along with brock.

"What just happened?" Max asked.

"Oh, that was my doing" a disembodied voice said.

"Who are you?" Max shouted. A man came out of a portal. He was wearing a horned helmet and a royal robe, and was carrying a scepter.

"Allow me to introduce myself; I am Loki, god of mischief.


	8. things get REALLY intense

Ferris and the other are hiding behind a car. They start shooting at carnage.

"This thing won't stay down!" Ferris said.

"Look, we need to get the avengers to help us! I don't see this "falcon" guy anywhere, but we need to—" Kat said right before carnage grabs her. She screams as carnage wraps her legs and her arms in his Symbiote. He created an ax with his hand.

"Guys! HELP! TO GOING TO-MPHHHH!" she said as carnage put some of the Symbiote on her mouth.

"My my, do you ever shut up?! Oh well" carnage said. He raised his ax. His lowered it. Suddenly before he can kill Kat spider man kicks carnage. Iron man hit an I-beam against a street light. The carnage Symbiote screamed and left Kat. Iron man helped Kat up. Spider man grabbed a container and put carnage in it.

"are you alright?" iron man asked.

"I think so" Kat said.

"I think that Berto guy needs to hurry up with that device. Who knows what other villains might have come!" spider man said. Suddenly a gigantic laser blast came that captain America luckily blocked.

"I had to open my big mouth, didn't I?" spider-man said as ultron came.

…

"What are you doing here?!" Max said.

"I'm here to destroy my enemies, the avengers. And you would make an excellent ally. You don't know what your friends are up against" Loki said. He showed n-tek getting attacked by ultron. Suddenly Ferris notices a sniper. He shoots at the sniper but misses. The sniper comes to the battle ground. Berto notices this and sends CYTRO. The sniper puts a bomb on CYTRO and activates it.

"No way" Max said in disbelief.

"Join me and maybe you can save them" Loki said.

"Don't do it Max! Remember, Loki is one of the bad guys!" steel said. Loki suddenly uses his scepter to drag steel off of max. He then put a barrier around it.

**Oh no steel!** Max thought.


	9. max vs loki and the return of deadpool!

The sniper attempted to shoot black widow. Captain America blocks the gun fire with his shield.

"Go! Get out of here! I fight him off!" captain America said. Meanwhile spider man, falcon, thor and ms marvel were fighting ultron.

"We could use some help here! Iron man can you tell Berto to create a virus that can shut down ultron?!" spider man said.

"You realize that that is only going to work until any fiction writer wants to make him appear again?" deadpool said.

"Deadpool, WHY YOU LITTLE-" ms marvel said as she started strangling him.

"Hey, HEY! There's no reason to go all homer Simpson on me!" deadpool said.

"Well you did get us into this mess" spider man said.

"You inferior weaklings! I am ultron! You should pay attention to me! I AM GOING TO BE THE REASON BEHIND MAN KINDS—" ultron said right before Berto put a virus on to ultron.

"That was easy" Berto said.

"We should help Max fight Loki. I don't think Max could take on him without steel" deadpool said.

"Max is in danger, and he's without steel?!" Ferris said.

"We need to get there fast!" Ferris said.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Bruce banner said.

"Being able to break the fourth wall has it advantages!" deadpool replied.

…

"So, come at me Max. It's the only way you're going to rescue your friend" Loki said.

"Don't listen to him Max!" steel shouted.

"Do you ever shut up?!" Loki said. Max ran towards Loki ready to punch Loki-but Loki gets out of the way. Or teleports, rather.

"That was weak. You should try again" Loki said as he walked behind Max. Max came up to punch him (in a fashion similar to Luffy from one piece) and Loki just appeared to turn into dust. Loki appeared again.

"How pathetic. I wonder why you try to save the world when you can't hit a person" Loki said.


End file.
